


Hunting Druffy the Druffalo

by branwen lavellan (Revasnaslan)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventures in the Hinterlands, Gen, Nugs, it's double the female adaar basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/branwen%20lavellan
Summary: In which two Adaars run through the hinterlands in search of a druffalo.





	Hunting Druffy the Druffalo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/gifts).



> this was written for my best friend, and takes place in an au where our adaars were both in the inquisition at the same time. hers was the inquisitor and mine was a companion.
> 
> crossposted from tumblr on dec 03 2018.

The Hinterlands were not what Dana had been expecting.

When Neirin had invited her along on an excursion to the area, Dana had been expecting to defend civilians, help set up outpost camps for the Inquisition, get a horsemaster to cooperate and supply the Inquisition with the mounts it desperately needed, and maybe help Neirin seal a couple of a rifts. Instead, what had happened involved a lot of needless fighting with Templars and rebel apostates alike, getting chased by bears that seemed to come out of nowhere and in _hordes_ , and getting lost somewhere in the backwoods because they were unable to locate where they were on their map, all while hunting for some farmer’s lost livestock.

They had also assumed it would be an easy job so they had gone out alone, insisting to Cassandra that they’d be able to handle it on their own. They had eventually just stopped to try and figure out where the hell they were before they got themselves even more lost.

“I think we’re here… no, maybe here…” Dana suggested, and she tapped the map she and Neirin were holding open between them for emphasis. “Or wait… is that the cliff we just passed right here? Cause that’s the road leading to Redcliffe right there, but I don’t see…”

Neirin peered at the map, a light frown appearing on her features. “The maps we were given by Valo-Kas were a lot clearer than this…” she grumbled as she took the map from Dana. She turned it, as if that would solve the issue, only for her frown to deepen as she turned it right again. “ _Most_ of them, anyway…” she amended with a heavy, irritated sigh.

“Well, we’ve been lost in scarier places than this,” Dana pointed out, giving a smile as she looked around, taking in their surroundings. The area wasn’t entirely wooded, which was a relief, because it meant neither of them had to constantly duck to avoid hitting their heads or horns on low hanging branches. There was also a lot of life as well, which was reassuring. Dana nudged Neirin’s arm then, motioning with her head towards a nearby grove of trees. A little nug was sniffing the grass, uttering soft snorts as it dug around. When it noticed the two of them, it let out a high pitched squeaked and hopped away, disappearing back into the brush.

Dana and Neirin exchanged a glance before they both started laughing.

“ _Much_ scarier places,” Neirin agreed. She turned her attention back to the map she held in hand, but after a moment, she gave a sigh of defeat. “I think it’s this way,” she said as she started off in a different direction than they had originally be going, and Dana quickly followed after her.

“All of this for a stupid Druffalo,” Neirin muttered as they walked, just loud enough for Dana to hear.

Dana laughed again, shaking her head. “Now, now… what did poor Druffy ever do to you, Nye?”

“That Druffalo got me lost in the Hinterlands,” Neirin snorted.

“Look on the bright side,” Dana suggested, “At least we’re not chasing around after an antelope or something like that. Imagine getting lost hunting for one of those…”

“I’d rather not,” Neirin said, shaking her head, “It sounds like a nightmare.”

Thankfully, they eventually found good Ol’ Druffy and she was returned to her owner, safe and sound. Unfortunately, the process of returning her involved fighting off a pack of wolves, as well as multiple bandits that were patrolling a nearby ravine, and then running across said ravine and narrowly avoiding setting off a Fade rift that they were not equipped to close on their own.

Dana and Neirin eventually agreed, while walking away from the farm Druffy lived on, they wouldn’t be doing this kind of quest ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [revasnaslan](https://twitter.com/revasnaslan)


End file.
